


Skate

by ShineeRedKookie



Series: Pack Seasons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beginnings of Hypothermia, Couch Cuddles, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Near Drowning, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineeRedKookie/pseuds/ShineeRedKookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing in the mysterious town of Beacon Hills. He closes his eyes, puts his arms out at the sides. Taking deep breath, he pushes forward and glides over the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!! Challenge Two
> 
> Note | Derek is Alpha

 

**Note**   | Day 2 of 31

Stiles smiled brightly. A literal bounce in each step.  His fingers drummed against the air to some eternal beat.  His whiskey colored Bambi eyes sparkled with happy mischief.

Snow. It was snowing in Beacon Hills.  
  
It had come early. Stiles hadn't been expecting the cold wind that burned the skin in its own form of greeting. The chill that number fingers and garage red noses that could rival Rudolph.  The icy distiller air that collected around the body as it tried to hug it. The sun that beamed brightly continuing to fight the wintery solstice that laughed in her wake. It was useless. Winter, she was here to stay - for a while at least.  
  
Stiles heaved a small happy sigh. His eyes watered slightly.   _It's winter mom._ It has been her favorite season. And for one reason only.  
  
Ice skating.  
  
A trait that had passed down -quiet nicely, Stiles might add - to her ADHD ridden heir.  
  
They had been ice skating together for as long as he could remember. Or . . . Until she had gotten sick. But even after that, she would make him go out and skate.  And of course, he would easily agree - especially with the beaming smile he would receive upon his return.  
  
"Are you going?"  
  
Stiles twisted around to smile and nod swiftly at his father. "Yeah, I called Scott. We are going together."  
  
John nodded. "Okay. Stay safe."  
  
"I will dad."  
  
John chuckled, "Don't freeze. I know Scott can't. But my very human son can." His eyes narrowed as he stared down at his mischievous son.  
  
Stiles grinned, "will do." He shuffled around in his room for a few minutes more, looking for the winter jacket had stuffed somewhere towards the back of his closet. He smiled widely as he grabbed the jacket. "Aha!" Stiles beamed as he pulled the thick cotton jacket from the back of the closet - with a force that would impress the wolves.

He pulled the jacket on over his head before digging his feet down into the already tied - I'm a horny teenage boy, why would I worry about whether my shoes are tied or not? - tennis shoes. He grabbed the red beanie hat and pulled it down lower, covering his ears in the process. He pulled the black gloves - thankfully he had shoved them down in the jacket before shoving it to the back of the closet - out and put them on.

_Beep Beep._

Stiles beamed brightly as he opened the door - after shoving his keys down deep into the pocket of his jeans. He slammed the door behind him and moved down the stairs two at a time. "Scotty Boy!" He smiled, a radiant smile that put the sun to shame.

Scott waved and held up the skates in his other hand. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" Stiles made a show of his own skates. He pulled out his keys and unlocked the doors for the jeep. "Let's get the show on the road!"

. . .

Stiles squealed - much like a girl would have.

"Really? Every year." Scott chuckled and shook his head. "What would the pack say if they knew you screamed like a girl?"

Stiles' eyes twinkled. "That I'm a screamer?" His head cocked to the side. "OH!  _OH! OOOOHHHH-"_

"STILES!" Scott yelled, cheeks red and hands clamped over his ears.

He cackled while shoving at the other boy. "Come on! Before I shove you into the snow." He bounced again, snow crunching under his feet. With quick movements, Stiles walked to the edge of the body and collapsed on the snow. "How does it look?" He asked while placing his skates on.

Scott's eyes flickered golden as they flittered over the ice. "Stay away from the far south side - not completely frozen over there," His brows furrowed as he moved closer, checking it once more. "The rest looks good though."

"Great!" Stiles pushed himself up and lingered at the edge of the pond. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 

The fresh air stung his lungs. Tingled up his spine. Curled around his skin. Numbed his body. Freed his soul. 

Cold. Uninhibited and free.

Stiles loved it. Loved the weather. The freezing cold in its own exhilarating ways are far surpassed by any other. A chilling peace that coils tightly around whatever being it chooses - hugging tight while refusing to let go even as the being leaves.

"Well?" Scott questioned as he cocked his head to the side. "Let's do this!"

Stiles giggled quietly and pushed forward. His eyes fall shut as he throws his arms to the side and glides over the smooth, fresh ice. A sigh fell from his lips. "Exhilarating." He murmurs.

Scott nods in agreement. "Always has been." His voice stays soft and quiet as they begin to twirl around on the smooth surface iced pond. Scott lets out a puff of white air. "Feels good out here." He chuckled as Stiles flailed for a moment before righting himself.

"I know!" He squeaked out happily. "How far?"

Scott's eyes flashed. "Fifteen more feet before it gets loose." He answered.

Stiles nodded as he eyed the pond, judging the distance.  He clapped his hands smiled brighter and began to pick up speed as he turned. Stiles' eyes narrowed as he sized the pond.

"Go Stiles!" Scott cheered as he stood off to the side watching.

Stiles placed his arms in position. He hunched forward slightly, balancing himself accordingly.  _Here we go mom. Give me wings?_ He smiled brightly as the wind curled around him. Stiles placed his weight more on one leg as he pushed into the air at an angle. He smiled brightly as he twirled through the air.

"YEAH!!!" Scott yelled out. He clapped loudly and glided back and forth.

Stiles grunted as he landed back on the ice. He smiled.  _Thank you mom._

"You've still got it!" Scott cheered as he skated to a halt in front of his ADHD ridden friend. 

Stiles slapped at Scott. "Not to loud! I already know for a fact - cause of the were-senses - that Derek knows we are here. Don't make him come out here."

"Really?" Scott's eyes sparkled. "You wouldn't be happy to see him?" Scott smiled as he tapped his ear - reminding Stiles of the enhanced hearing.

Stiles shrugged. "I didn't per say say that." He avoided eye contact and began to skate.

Buzz. Buzz.

Scott slowed to a stop. He pulled his phone from his pocket and slid the lock screen open. A slow smile curved across his lips. "Hey man, Allison wants to meet up." He skated towards the edge before getting off. "I'll see you later man."

Stiles stood frozen. "Scott?" He frowned.

"You'll be fine. Just stay away from the far south side." Scott replied. He waved once more before removing his skated and beginning to run through the woods.

Stiles huffed out a breath before shaking it off. He was not about to let Scott come between his mother and his time. He hummed softly, eyes slipping shut as he continued to skate. _The ice is beautiful mom. You'd love it._

 . . .

Stiles gasped. His body froze.

 _Crack_.

His eyes widened as he looked down at his skate covered feet. His heart stilled in his chest. The blood rushed from his brain - rushing down to his feet.  _Not the time to faint Stiles!_ He pushed back a little before whimpering.

_Crack._

_Not good, not good. Not good._ Stiles' breathing was labored, another whimper feel from his parted supple lips. His upper teeth dug into the lower lip.  _Don't scream, the ice could crack more._ He swallowed hard. Whiskey colored eyes flitted back and forth, trying to find the safest route to take.

_Crack._

Stiles chewed on his lower lip. He couldn't stay where he was. Taking a deep breath, he pushed forward. Nothing. His heart jumped rabbit-fast, pound against his chest. His ribs were going to break if it kept it up.

_Crack. Crack._

_Oh no, oh no. Oh no!_ Stiles whimpered.  _Dammit Scott! Fuck you!_ He growled, hands clenching into fists. Stiles had thought of many things since finding out about the supernatural beings that covered this earth. And out of all the ways he had thought about dying - this had not been it.  _I could really use some wings mom._ Stiles' teeth gritted together as the wind picked up. He moved across the ice. 

_Crack._

He couldn't afford to place the toe-pick into the ice. There was more of a chance of the ice breaking if he did that.  _Come on!_ He had expected unicorns, or fae! Hell! A part of him wanted to get it on with a cute little pixie fairy. Oh! He didn't even know if they were real. And what about trolls? Vampires? Ghosts? Sexy Ghosts? Golems? Godzilla? Shapeshifters? He already knew that Banshees existed. _For the love!_

_Crack._

_What to do?_ Stiles bit his lower lip as the cracks in the ice became visible. A shiver squeezed Stiles' spine. He swallowed hard. Was this his end? Was this going to be how he went? His heart constricted - muscles tightening. Stiles closed his eyes and waited. 

_Crack._

Stiles licked his lips. He was floating, a momentary shock as the ice gave. "DEREK!!!" He screamed with all his might before the water grabbed him and pulled him under. The chill traveled through his senses as his head was submerged under water.  _It's not that cold._ Stiles held his breath and fought for the surface as he sank further. Every fiber in his being hoping against hope that Derek had heard him.

Pop.

Stiles flinched in the cold water as it swam in his ears, numbing everything. He grunted as he pushed against the current. His brows furrowed as he squeezed his eyes shut - it hurt having them open like that. Besides actual vision was getting blurry. Oxygen pushed at his lungs, jabbing at his throat His legs moved back and forth as he tried to gain momentum and push himself upward. 

Nothing was working.

He froze, the light beginning to fade from his eyes. 

 

 

 

> "Hello Stiles,"
> 
> Stiles grimaced out a smile and placed the damaged lacrosse stick in front of him.
> 
> "How are you?" Ms. Morrell waited a beat before continuing. "What would you like to talk about?"
> 
> Stiles licked his lips. "I don't really have anything to talk about."
> 
> She smiled. "Everyone has something they want to talk about." Her voiced as neutral and poised. "Anything."
> 
> "Anything?" Stiles questioned as he pulled the string through the hole. He bit his lower lip as she nodded.  "Drowning." He started. He swallowed hard. “You know when you’re drowning you don’t actually inhale until right before you black out. It’s called voluntary apnea."
> 
> Ms. Morrell's head cocked to the side as she stayed quiet, listening.
> 
> "It’s like no matter how much you’re freaking out, the instinct to not let any water in is so strong that you won’t open your mouth until you feel like your head’s exploding. Then when you finally do let it in, that’s when it stops hurting. It’s not scary anymore, it’s . . . it’s actually kind of peaceful.” 

Stiles did his best to stay calm.  _Is this what Matt felt?_ He shook his head. No, it had to be worse. This was a sort of peacefulness about it. Stiles cheeks puffed, a sort of gagging-reflex as he tried to keep from swallowing. 

The chill was getting to him. It was harder to fight. So cold. He didn't really feel like fighting. Was that a bad thing? Stiles frowned. It was so peaceful. He was floating. Was it bad that he didn't care that the end was imminent. 

He should just let go. Just breath in. So cold and numbing - it wouldn't hurt. He'd be able to drift. Just drift away.

"DAMMIT STILES! WAKE!"

Stiles jolted.  _What?_

"STILES!"

 _That sounds like Derek_. He frowned slightly. Was he dreaming of him because he was secretly in love with him. And considering this was the end, his mind wanted him to go happily? Stiles could live with that.

"STILES!!! I WILL FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR THROAT WITH MY FUCKING TEETH!" 

Stiles jolted once more. His chest hurt. Why did it hurt? It wasn't supposed to hurt. The cold was supposed to numb everything.

"Stiles?" The voice was feathery soft, nothing like the growls from before.

He frowned. Stiles needed to throw-up. Why did he feel the need to through up? Normally the need to inhale was so intense not the need to exhale.

"That's it baby. Come on."

Stiles stilled. Did Derek call him baby? He was dreaming!

"Open your eyes. Let me see those beautiful eyes." The voice was soft and pleading. "I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life trying to figure out what color they are. Come on!"

Stiles groaned. Couldn't he just fade out now? His brows furrowed. Was he being turned? Now his back was hurting. Sharp little needle pricks. His throat burned, a sizzling chill pushed at the back of his esophagus.  _Oh my gooood._ He whimpered softly. Stiles hurt,  _this is supposed to be numbing!_ He opened his mouth. It was time for this to e-

_Cough. Cough._

"That's it baby." 

The pounding on his back grew harsher. 

"Are y - y tr-ing to push m - my spine through m - my ch - chest?" His words came out stuttering and hoarse. Stiles hacked - he was pretty sure it was a lung. He groaned quietly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Baby?" The voice was desperate and pleading. "I thought . . . I thought." He choked on a sob.

Stiles frowned, flinching as he opened his eyes. "D - Derek?"

"Oh baby." Derek nuzzled against Stiles' neck. "Come on, I have to get you warm."

Stiles whimpered as he was picked up. "To h - hot." He wanted to pull away, but it was impossible. His bones were against him. HIs body was against him. He felt rubbery and discombobulated.

"Shh, it's okay baby." Derek murmured.

. . .

Stiles whimpered as he came too once more. He was hot. Severely hot. Was it even possible to be this hot after near drowning? Why was he so hot? Stiles wiggled against the hot brick wall in front of him. He was caged. Something hot in front of him and something less heated behind him - neither giving way.

"Baby?"

Stiles squinted as he opened his eyes. His eyesight was shoddy at best. "Ugh," he whimpered quietly and pushed against the heat in front of him. But this time it was different. He had once been pushing away, now he was pushing himself towards it.

"It's okay baby."

The arms around him tightened, dragging him closer. He heaved a small sigh and nuzzled closer. His brain was mush, sort of oatmeal-ishly congealing consistency. Water everywhere, his body was still rubbery. Was he still floating? "What?"

"Ice broke."

Yeah. He sort of remembered that.

"I heard you."

Stiles let out a slow lazy smile. "I figured Sourwolf would." He nuzzled closer.

Derek smiled slightly and shook his head. A chuckle fell from his parted lips. Quickly he sobered. "You scared me."

"Sorry my sourwolf." he mumbled. He shifted, legs widening as another - thicker - slid between his. HIs body molded - he figured it was because of the fact the his body still felt like jello - easily against the werewolf holding him.

.

Stiles groaned. "Your hot."

"I'm pretty sure he knows, sugah."

Stiles frowned and nuzzled closer. Upon opening his eyes, it was a stubbled jaw and neck he was nuzzling against. Derek. Stiles groaned. "Make'er go away," he grumbled.

Derek chuckled and tugged him closer.

"Momma okay?"

Stiles frowned. "Did Isaac just call me Mom?" His voice is feathery soft. He pulls back, eyes bleary - narrowing as they strain to see. "He did."

Isaac giggles cutely and leans over the back of the couch, wide smile on his lips. "Hi mom." His smile widens as Derek growls warningly.

"Oh come on!" Erica whines. "You've been calling him baby since you fished him out of the pond."

A shiver crawls up Stiles' spine and it isn't long before he finds himself clutching Derek closer. "Thank you."

"Why were you on the lake momma?" Erica questions softly as she kneels at the head of the couch by both Derek and Stiles' heads. Her chin rested on the arm of the couch. A coy smile on her lips as she batted her eyes sweetly. "You shouldn't have been on the ice by yourself. It wasn't all frozen momma."

Stiles heaved a small sigh. "I know that. And in the beginning I wasn't. Scott was there . . ."

A growl resounded deep in Derek's chest. "He left you on the ice." It wasn't a question. His eyes bled red, fangs lengthening as he flexed his fingers to keep from clawing the teenager in his arms.

"Allison called . . ." he trailed off as he stared into the deep red eyes of his alpha. His? Stiles frowned, freezing while caged between Derek's arms. HIs?  He stared imploringly at the elder. It was as if he could read it there in the bloody red eyes.  _Mine._ Stiles believed it. Liked it. He liked that he could feel some unnatural pull to the elder.

Isaac frowned. "Momma, did Scott leave you to go and see Allison?" His brows furrowed as a pout adorned his lips. "I don't like that momma. He shouldn't have left you."

Stiles crooned in the back of his throat. Suddenly he began to squirm a groan falling from his lips.

"What?" Derek questioned with a frown.

Stiles looked up at him with a pout on his lips. "I have to pee."

Derek chuckled. Holding Stiles close he twisted to his back - Stiles on top.

"Oooh! I like this position." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows.

Derek chuckled before turning the younger and helping him sit up. "Isaac help him."

Isaac was around the couch within seconds.

"Damn werewolf abilities." Stiles muttered, a smile on his lips as he accepted the others help.

. . .

Derek pulled Stiles into his arms as they stood in the kitchen.

"What are you doing," Stiles yelped, flinching away from stubble ridden cheek that nosed around his ear.

Derek tightened his grip and continued his sniffing. "Making sure you don't have any ear infections."

"Swimmer's ear." Stiles muttered. He huffed a little and leaned more heavily on the wolf behind him. He was a supernatural creature! Derek could take all of his weight. "You do realize we need to talk right?"

Derek grumbled. "Soup first." His arms tightened around Stiles' waist.

"Chicken noodle?" Stiles questioned. "I won't eat anything less."

Derek chuckled. "Yes." He took the bowl from Erica and steered Stiles towards the couch once more. Setting the bowl on the coffee table, Derek sat then pulled Stiles down sideways onto his lap - legs laying on the rest of the cushions. He placed the fleece cream colored blanket tightly around Stiles before placing a kiss on the younger's cheek. Wrapping an arm around Stiles, Derek leaned forward and grabbed the bowl of soup. "Eat."

Stiles nodded and grabbed the spoon. "This is good."

"Just eat," Derek replied. "Not warm enough." He lowered his head and nuzzled the back of Stiles' neck. "You don't smell right yet."

. . .

Stiles heaved a small sigh and nuzzled. "We going to talk?" His lips pursed as he was greeted with silence. He licked his lips and mentally squared his shoulders. "I was at the pond because my mother used to take me there when I was a child." He let a slow breath exhale from his parted lips. "She taught me to ice skate." He smiled far away and leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "We'd go the first day that the pond was frozen over enough to skate on." He swallowed hard as tears picked at the back of his eyes.

Derek hugged him closer. Stiles was hurting.

"She made me promise . . ." He swallowed once more. "After she started to get sick," he licked his lips and burrowed closer to the overly heated werewolf - silently asking for protection and love. "She told me to continue to go. Early in the morning when the snow was fresh and the pond untouched." He smiled. "She said that was the best time to ice skate. So peaceful and beautiful." He hummed softly as Derek rubbed his arm soothingly - giving him warmth and affection. "That's why."

Derek nodded. His lips pursed as he heaved a small sigh. "You are my mate." His shoulders stiffened and he pulled his arms away - waiting.

"Mate?" He whispered. Stiles hadn't really been expecting that. "Really?" He twisted around, brows furrowing in concentration.  Stiles slid his hand up Derek's shoulders and squeezed as he used them for leverage. He bit his lower lip and grunted as he moved to straddle the alpha werewolf.

Derek's eyes widened. His hands came up and squeezed Stiles' thighs. "What are you doing?"

"Experimenting." Stiles grinned goofily. He used his thighs as leverage - coiling the muscles tightly. He breathed out slowly and leaned forward. "Hi," he smiled, a soft giggle falling from his lips at the look he received. "Smile for me, my Sourwolf." The possessive word slipping out without conscious thought. He leaned closer.

"Whiskey." Derek murmured softly.

Stiles frowned. "huh?"

"The color of your eyes." Derek answered softly.

Stiles giggled and leaned closer. "Okay, here we go." He whispered before letting his lips touch the elders. A sigh seeped through his bones as he relaxed completely against the alpha under him. Stiles moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Derek's neck.

Derek growled, his arms coming around Stiles' waist like iron bands with the intent to never let go.

Stiles pulled back. "I knew you were a good kisser."

Derek chuckled. "I wasn't even trying."

"What!" Stiles squawked. He giggled softly against Derek's lips. "That's mean Sourwolf."

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles closer. "Let me make it up to you."

"You better!" Stiles demanded.

Derek chuckled. "I will, I'll even take you ice skating."

"Really?" Stiles whispered. "I'd like that." He placed a chaste kiss on Derek's mouth before moving to hug him. A giggle fell from his lips as Derek's stubbled jaw tickled his ear. "I think I would be happy being the mate to an alpha. But more happy being the mate to you."

Derek tightened his hug. "I'd spend the rest of our life making sure you were happy."

Stiles smiled and nuzzled against Derek's neck.

"Just stop already!" A new voice moaned. "I'm about to puke!" He whined. "Ow!"

Derek chuckled. "Erica! No hitting Jackson!"

Erica cackled. "Love you Momma and Daddy!" She sang out before running from a chasing Jackson - followed by Boyd and Isaac.

* * *

50000047632923671


End file.
